Crate
Crates are boxes that are randomly dropped between turns. They have appeared in nearly every Worms game so far. When a Worm collects a Crate, it will receive a random weapon, utility, or HP. Some Crate probabilities can be set in user custom Schemes. The contents of a Crate can be seen by using the Crate Spy instant utility and by Scout Worms in 4th generation games. Crates fall from the sky in-between turns and when the instant utility Crate Shower is collected. Weapon Crate Weapon Crates appear in every Worms game. They can contain additional stock of any weapon, but the probabilities of each weapon appearing can be set using the custom game rules in some games, and can be set to zero in some games. Some game schemes contain a certain amount of hidden weapons, while others exclude these. They fall near Weapon Factories in Worms Forts: Under Siege, in addition to when they normally fall. Booby-trapped Crate In Worms Reinforcements, it is possible for Weapon Crates to be booby-trapped. These would explode on contact, for damage as low as 5 or as high as 25, depending on the game settings. In Worms 2, even with Crate Spy there is no indication that it may be booby-trapped. Booby-trapped Crates were removed in Worms Armageddon due to complaints by fans, deeming them "unfair". Health Crate Health Crates (also known as first-aid Crates) first appeared in Worms Reinforcements and would restore 50 HP on pickup. In later games this is changed to 25 but can be adjusted in the game settings. From Worms Armageddon onward, they also cure poison. In Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, they also cure alien syndrome. The amount of health points restored is usually 25, 50, 75 or 100. Utility Crate Utility Crates first appeared in Worms 2, with the shape of a blue toolbox. If no utilities are set in the Crate chance menu, they can only contain Crate Spy, Crate Shower, Double Damage or Double Turn Time. In Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, they can also contain Armour, and Double Turn Time (renamed "Extended Time") is present in Mystery Crates instead of Utility Crates. Building Crate Building Crates only appear in Worms Forts: Under Siege, and they contain buildings that can be placed regardless of how many Victory Locations are possessed by the team that collects the Crate. Mystery Crate Main article: Mystery Crate Mystery Crates only appear in Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem. They can be either beneficial or harmful to whoever collects it. They are, however, extremely useful with Crate Spy and Ninja Ropes. By collecting these crates, you could either trigger an effect (such as global warming), receive a powerful weapon or even set off a random mine. Coin Crate Coin Crates were introduced in Worms Revolution. They give the players the opportunity to buy weapons in-game. All Coin Crates contain 10 coins you can use in the inventory shop. Almost every mode in Worms Revolution features this, except Classic Mode. Ingredients Crate Ingredients Crates were introduced in Worms W.M.D.. They give the players Boggy’s Special Sauce, Sticky Donkey Paste, Banana Bomb Seeds or/and Tears of a Worm. These items can be used to craft more powerful versions of weapons (Ex.Bazooka Pie, Barbecued Sheep etc.). However, different amounts of each item are needed to craft specific weapons. Trivia *In earlier Worms games, you could hit or throw a Worm onto a Crate (for example, if you hit a Worm with a Baseball Bat and it landed on a Weapon Crate), and it would give that Worm a weapon. Since Worms Revolution, the worm would just sit on it or push it. *Most walking weapons can collect Crates. These are Sheep, Super Sheep, Aqua Sheep, Mole, Skunk, Old Woman, and Inflatable Scouser. *In Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, the red cross on the sides of Health Crates was changed to green. This is because the emblem of the International Red Cross is a protected symbol that can't be used without permission. The green cross is a common symbol of pharmacies and chemists in Europe and elsewhere. *Crates spawned by Crate Shower do not follow the probability rules of the match. *In some missions, the Crates are preset, so they always contain a certain item. See also *Shopper *Crate Spy *Crate Shower *Crazy Crates Category:Worms 3D Category:Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Worms Reloaded Category:Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Worms Revolution Category:Worms Clan Wars Category:Worms Battlegrounds Category:Worms Blast Category:Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem